Doug Gets Busted
|-| Episode information= "Doug Gets Busted" is the second segment of the first episode in the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug, and the second episode overall. Synopsis Doug makes a model of a volcano for a science project. But when rumor has it that the volcano erupted and caused the whole science room to explode, Doug decides to disguise himself as Jack Bandit and go on the lam to avoid the police and from getting in trouble. Recap Intro Doug and Porkchop running away through the swamp as fugitives. They sink and quickly emerges out of the water to hide behind a tree.. Main Episode The episode starts at the school science fair, where everyone shows off their projects. Chalky teaches his Venus flytrap how to sing the opera, Beebe has a project that shows trees cause more pollution than her father's factory, Skeeter dresses as the solar system, Roger has a firecracker disguised as a Super Nova, and Doug has a volcano, which he shows Patti, with Porkchop doing the hula dance. Suddenly, assistant principal Mr. Bone comes in and informs Doug that volcanoes are forbidden on school property. As Doug runs off to math class, Mr. Bone extinguishes the fire emerging from the volcano. Upon overhearing Mr. Bone looking for any other projects that contain fire, Roger tries to blow out the fire from his firecracker, but to no avail. He tries to let Skeeter take the blame, but Mr. Bone catches him in the act and puts out the fire from the Super Nova as well. As the other students witness this, the rumors about the science lab being burnt down precipitates. When Roger takes the blame from his gang, Doug comes around and Roger gets Doug to believe that his volcano burnt down the science lab, and that Doug will get arrested by the cops for the act. Doug's imagination: Doug is wearing jail stripes, locked up behind bars. He pleads that he is innocent and that he committed the crime by accident as he grabs onto the bars. Doug runs away, only to get surprised by Mr. Dink's newly installed car alarm. Back home, Doug sneaks in Judy's room to find a disguise. Judy comes in and gives Doug a cape, hat, and a fake mustache, and Doug adopts the persona "Jack Bandit." Doug later has a dream of escaping from Mrs. Wingo's class as Jack Bandit, only to get caught by a police officer. Mr. Bone also appears and reminds Doug that his escape will be on his permanent record. Doug later falls out of his bed as he wakes up from his dream. Doug has no choice but to go on the lam. But first, he walks into his parents room to say goodbye. He and Porkchop set up a tent and a campfire outside as outlaws. Doug worries about the others' concern and later feels hungry. So he and Porkchop sneak over to Skeeter and ask for half of the sandwich he's eating. As Doug asks Skeeter what he would do if he accidentally burnt down the science lab, Mr. Bone appears and tells Doug that the principal would like to have a word with him. Doug and Porkchop make a run for it, flashing back to his imagination of running through the swamp while wearing jail stripes. But in reality, Doug realizes how futile it is to run away from his problems. So he complies to Mr. Bone's demand and follows him to the principal's office. Before doing so, he says goodbye to Patti and that she would have to move on without him, much to Patti's confusion. Doug walks into the principal's office (with Porkchop being kicked out in the process) and as he comes out, he explains that he won second place in the science fair. Mrs. Wingo liked his volcano, as well as Porkchop's hula dance. So Doug reverts back to his normal life and is seen inside his room, saying that there might be another time where another evil science project might strike. As he imitates Jack Bandit once again, he hops up from his chair and hits his head onto the ceiling light. Doug then suggests that he should just draw a map, for it's a lot safer. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Roger Klotz *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Lamar Bone (debut) *Mr. Bud Dink *Mrs. Dink *Beebe Bluff (debut) *Chalky Studebaker (debut) *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe Trivia *Along with its sister episode, the episode aired on the same date as the two other original Nicktoons shows Rugrats and Ren and Stimpy. |-| Gallery= |-| Transcript= Note:This transcript is incomplete ---- The episode opens with Doug and Porkchop in a Fugitive scenario. Doug: Dear Journal, we were on the run. ---- Episode title tagline: Doug Gets Busted. Doug's foot is stuck in a paint can. ---- Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen